Cro-Marmot
Cro-Marmot is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio Cro-Marmot is a prehistoric greenish-yellow marmot frozen in a block of ice who wears leopard skin loincloth and holds a wooden club in his hand. He appears to be greenish-yellow due to the ice's hue that blends in with his natural color. He is somehow able to perform many tasks offscreen while entirely encased in ice, such as throwing snowballs, somewhat akin to how Handy can perform construction and other tasks without any visible hands. To keep himself frozen, Cro-Marmot stays mainly in cold areas, and sometimes drives an ice cream truck. He lives in a giant snow globe, or rather a small igloo inside a giant snow globe. His hobbies include serving people ice cream, snowboarding, and surfing. He rarely dies in the series, the reason being that the ice he's usually encased in protects him from disaster, thereby rendering him almost invulnerable to most unfortunate events. Also, most of his "deaths" are debatable. When they aren't, they involve a form of heat, disasters (such as explosions or collapsing bridges) or being eaten. The only episode in which he is not frozen is Dino-Sore Days, as that episode occurred during the prehistoric times when he was unfrozen. In Dino-Sore Days, he appeared as a black-and-white character similar to the classic Mickey Mouse cartoon; with white gloves, shoes and black limbs, bigger nose, and longer ears. In the opening of the irregular episode, it states that it was copyrighted in the year 1927, but it was renewed in 2004. Cro-Marmot usually appears in the series as a background character, and has hardly any showcase appearances, but has been marked his first appearance bigger than a cameo since Snow What? That's What! and Dino-Sore Days (either could be considered accurate) and in the episode, Wipe Out. In a featurette of the Second Serving DVD, he was interviewed, and it was revealed he's an accomplished writer, painter, and pianist, and he has his own brand of foot powder, held a tour on Broadway, known for his loud antics and energetic performances, and has been called the "sexiest Happy Tree Friend" in 1992. However, since the interviewer was unable to get any responses out of Cro-Marmot, she got into a violent rant with the creators. Cro-Marmot is the second character to have a full head of hair besides Disco Bear. Also, besides Lumpy and Sniffles, he is the third character in the series without a set of buckteeth, with just one tooth on the bottom part of his jaw. His name is a pun of the word, Cro-Magnon. Even though he made a cameo in the episode, Tongue Twister Trouble, it was actually his official debut in the series. It also makes him the only HTF character to have a debut episode where he wasn't a starring character until Snow What? That's What! It is said by many fans that he is not a very popular character. They say that he lacks character and personality, like Toothy. Most people say they want to see him die more often like the others instead of being one block of ice. The staff has said that they don't like his character, which probably is why he shows up so few times compared with the others, and are deciding to make him look like an actual tree friend by putting out of his ice block. Cro-Marmot's Episodes Famous Deaths *Dino-Sore Days *From Hero to Eternity Starring Roles #Snow What? That's What! #Dino-Sore Days #Intimate Spotlight #Wipe Out! Featuring Roles #A Change of Heart #Mime to Five #See What Develops #Autposy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 #Swelter Skelter Appearance Roles #Tongue Twister Trouble #Sweet Ride #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Class Act #Water Way to Go #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Want to be Ya (on Flaky's watch) #From Hero to Eternity #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #A Hole Lotta Love #Wingin' It #In a Jam #Wrath of Con #Can't Stop Coffin #Milk Pong Kringle Roles #Chill Kringle Love Bites Roles #Cold Hearted HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Ice Cream Trucker - Sweet Ride; Water Way to Go; Concrete Solution; A Hole Lotta Love; Wipe Out!; Milk Pong; Swelter Skelter #Butcher - A Change of Heart #Acrobat - Mime to Five #Champion Surfer - Wipe Out! #Auditioning Guitarist - In a Jam #Comic Con merchandise seller- Wrath of Con #Ticket Seller - Happy New Year Debatable Deaths Most of Cro-Marmot's deaths are debatable. His only confirmed deaths so far were in Dino-Sore Days - where he gets chewed apart by a pterosaur - and in From Hero to Eternity - where he and several other characters were sent into a pit of lava. Class Act After the explosion, Cro-Marmot might have died, as appears by a few minutes before the explosion. But there are some reasons why he might not have died. He appears far from the auditorium, so the explosion would not have affected him. In addition, he is in a block of ice and do not see any block of ice jump after explosion. In other episodes, an explosion does not mean death for a character, so in this case, Cro-Marmot might have survived. Concrete Solution When the bridge colapses, some people think that he died, because he appears a few seconds before. But in the instance of colapsing, only one car is seen in the bridge, and Cro-Marmot isn't in it. After apperance of Pop and Cub, only Toothy appears died (or injured). He is in a block on ice which protects him from almost all the hits, so Cro-Marmot might have survived in this episode. Wrath of Con When the Comic Con Convention Center collapses, he would be crushed. But it's not sure that he was at the center, because he doesn't appears in the auditorium like other characters. His block of ice could protect him too. Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Class Act: Dies in an explosion (debatable) #Dino-sore Days: Chewed up by a pterodactyl and fed to the babies #From Hero to Eternity: Splendid causes him to get sucked into a whirlpool and is then burnt by lava. #Concrete Solution: Dies when the bridge collapses. (debatable) #Wrath Of Con: Dies when the Comic Con Convention Center collapses (debatable) Additional #Overkill DVD Box Set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb (death not seen) (debatable). Injuries #Wipe Out - The Mole rams the surfing trophy into his ice block, cracking it slightly. #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2: Hit by Flippy's car, sending him into a doorway, getting himself stuck and killing Cuddles and Toothy in the process. #Dino-Sore Days (Before Death): A dinosaur kicks his back, causing his intestines fall out of his stomach. #Wrath Of Con: Injured (if not killed) when the Comic Con Convention Center collapses. #N'ice Pitch Wallpaper: His ice block is cracked after it is hit by a baseball. #Between Dino-Sore Days and the main series: Frozen in a block of ice. #Class Act: Injured (if not killed) when the school explodes. #Concrete Solution: Injured (if not killed) when the bridge collapses. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' – 1 ("Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Pt. 2" Along with Flippy) *'Giggles' – 0 *'Toothy' - 1 ("Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Pt. 2" Along with Flippy) *'Lumpy' – 2 ("Snow What? That's What!" along with Giggles (Debatable), "Wipe Out" along with The Mole) *'Petunia' – 2 ("Snow What? That's What!" along with Giggles, "Chill Kringle" along with Mime) *'Handy' – 0 *'Nutty' – 0 *'Sniffles' – 0 *'Pop' – 0 *'Cub' – 0 *'Flaky' – 0 *'The Mole' – 0 *'Disco Bear' – 0 *'Russell' – 0 *'Lifty' – 0 *'Shifty' – 0 *'Mime' – 0 *'Flippy' – 0 *'Splendid' – 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – 0 *'Others' – 0 Trivia *In the web episode, Read 'em and Weep, the credits state that Cro-Marmot was voiced by Dean MacDonald. However, he doesn't talk at all, and he was no where to be seen in the episode. But if he was unfrozen, there is a possibility he will be voiced by him. *Cro-Marmot, Russell and Mime are the only characters without secret information from the "Collect Them All" section since he and Mime only appeared in the "Second Serving" and "Third Strike" DVDs. *Since Cro-Marmot's hair is in a form of a bang, a hairstyle that obscures over the eyes, it is unknown whether his eyes are the same style of Pac-Man eyes or not, which is a bit like how we don't know if The Mole's mouth and Handy's hands are the common ones or not. *So far, Cro-Marmot's only confirmed death in a regular episode was in From Hero to Eternity, where he and several other characters were sent into a pit of lava. *In the TV episode, Wipe Out, Cro-Marmot is the first male character to be kissed by both Giggles and Petunia. In the Love Bites short, Cold Hearted, Giggles was seen trying to kiss him. *He is the only character not to star in his debut appearance. He appeared Tongue Twister Trouble and Sweet Ride before starring in Snow What? That's What!. *He's also the only character right now to not have a starring role image (not counting the TV series) since the second Internet season. *In Cold Hearted, Cro-Marmot is seen sitting next to Giggles on a park bench. He was also seen with Giggles in Snow What? That's What!. *Cro-Marmot has never had an episode where he has starred alone (excluding irregular episodes). He has co-starred with Giggles and Lumpy. *It is possible he has gained an interest in unicycle riding as evidenced at the end of the episode Mime to Five, baseball in Can't Stop Coffin, ''and Surfing in Wipe Out. *He is ('debatably)' one of the 6 characters with more kills than deaths. The others include Lumpy, Flippy, Splendid, The Mole and Pop. *He has never died a gory death in a proper episode. *Cro-Marmot, like Splendid and Flippy, are usually not hurt by common things and rarely dies. *Splendid and debatably Nutty are the only two character who have killed Cro-Marmot. *He has starred in less episodes than any other character. *Along with The Mole, he is the only character never to make audible noises. *His survival rate is 81%. *In the TV series his survival rate is 81%. *All of Cro-Marmot's kills were caused along with another character. In Snow What? That's What!, he and Giggles killed Petunia and ('debatably''') Lumpy. In Wipe Out, The Mole was also responsible for Lumpy's death. In Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy part 2, Flippy pushed Cro-Marmot into Cuddles and Toothy, crushing them. *He, Splendid and Lammy are the only characters that are yet to be killed by Lumpy. *He is in love by Petunia. It can seen in the Chill Kringle. *Snow What? That's What!, Dino-Sore Days, Intimate Spotlight and Wipe Out! are his only starring roles. Other roles are featuring and appearance. *just like handy every thing cro-marmont does is ususallyu off screen stated in the commentary Gallery File:Cro-Marmot_(Dino-Sore_Days)_0.JPG|Black-and-white version of Cro-Marmot from Dino-Sore Days. File:crow.jpg|Cro-Marmot's internet season 2 intro. File:Cro_Marmot_Intro.gif|Cro-Marmot's TV season intro. CroMarmotSeason1Opening.jpg|Cro-Marmot's internet season 1 opening. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Rodents